Hanté
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Comment réagir quand le Docteur vous abandonne le soir de Noël ? C'est ce que va découvrir Rose Noble à ses dépends. Nouvelle fic dans la série de Rose Noble. Suite de "Une Rose pour Noël"


Auteur : SFgirl

Disclaimer : Doctor Who et ses personnages appartiennent à la BBC. Seule le personnage de Rose Noble est à moi.

Note de l'auteur : Me revoici avec un nouvel OS pour Noël. De nouveau, Rose Noble s'est imposée pour cet OS. Cette histoire s'intercale entre «Une Rose pour Noël» (je fais d'ailleurs une légère allusion à celle-ci un peu plus loin) et «A Star is Born». Vous pouvez retrouver l'ordre de lecture des fics avec Rose Noble ici :

u/2131629/arthemisdu44-et-SFgirl

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Hanté**_

Ma vie avait toujours ressemblé à celle de ma mère. Une secrétaire stagiaire que ses patrons avaient un peu trop tendance à ignorer ou à snober.

«- Noble ! Allez me chercher mon café !»

«- Mademoiselle, que faites-vous installée à ce bureau ?

- Je suis votre secrétaire stagiaire, Monsieur. Je suis ici depuis trois jours !

- Ah ! Votre nom s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Rose Noble.»

Et ce ne sont que quelques exemples parmi d'autres. Pour cette raison, je n'avais jamais gardé mon stage très longtemps. Et ma vie avait changé le jour où un extra-terrestre est rentré dans mon quotidien. Le Docteur ! Il avait déjà voyagé avec ma mère et avait dû lui effacer la mémoire pour la sauver. Et il m'a emmené découvrir les étoiles.

Mais maintenant, tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce qu'il m'a montré, tout est fini. Il est parti. Le Docteur m'a ramené chez moi et m'a abandonnée. Pourtant, le jour où tout a basculé, tout avait si bien commencé. Nous nous étions retrouvés sur une planète dont les habitants étaient atteints d'un mal quasi incurable. En quoi se retrouver sur une planète mourante est-elle un bon commencement me direz-vous ? Mais parce que c'est - c'était - notre quotidien. Dès qu'un mystère se présentait devant nous, nous courions à perdre haleine pour le résoudre. Ce jour-là, nous avions découvert un peuple qui succombait à des blessures graves, infectées fautes de soins.

Seulement, nous avons découvert que les victimes étaient toutes prisent en charge à temps. Mais tous les efforts des médecins semblaient réduits à néant. Lorsque le jour venait, les scientifiques découvraient les ravages que la nuit avait provoqué chez leurs patients. Alors le Docteur et moi avions décidé de rester dans l'infirmerie une nuit pour enfin percer le mystère. Nous avions attendu longtemps. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que notre «assassin» s'était montré. Sous la forme de minuscules particules dorées.

«- Nanogènes !

- Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des Nanogènes. Ce sont des robots médicaux. Ils scannent le corps à la recherche de maladies ou de blessures à soigner.

- Alors, pourquoi ils tuent ces gens ?

- Parce que leur programmation est mauvaise. La première personne qu'ils ont rencontré devait être décédée depuis peu de temps. Et ils ont interprété ce corps comme une référence. Il faut que je trouve leur terminal de programmation.»

Et nous nous étions mis à chercher le fameux terminal. En remontant le signal mère grâce à son tournevis sonique, le Docteur avait trouvé rapidement l'ordinateur. Et à ma grande surprise, c'est moi qu'il utilisa comme échantillon de référence. Gloups ! J'en frissonne encore.

Quelle ironie ! Ça fait à peine quelques heures que le Docteur m'a ramené à Chiswick et j'en parle comme si ça faisait des années. Il me manque ! Après tout ça, comment pourrais-je revenir à ma vie d'avant ? Et voilà ! Me revoilà à pleurer comme une idiote. Le Docteur est parti depuis quelques heures à peine et je suis toujours là, dehors, dans la ruelle derrière la maison, là où il m'a déposé, dans la neige et le vent glacé à attendre un retour que je sais impossible. Il ne reviendra pas. Cet Ange solitaire m'a laissé.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu déraper. Quand nous étions retournés au TARDIS, il semblait aller bien. Un peu plus renfermé que d'habitude, mais rien qui aurait pu me laisser supposer qu'il m'abandonnerait sur Terre.

Après plusieurs heures à l'observer réparer son vaisseau, j'étais partie me coucher.

«- Ne travaillez pas trop longtemps !»

Une petite phrase que je lui lançait à chaque fois. Et il ne manquait jamais d'y répondre. Jamais. Que ce soit par une autre phrase anodine ou par une petite blague. Mais là, rien. Il ne m'avait pas répondu. Alors, j'étais partie me coucher certes un peu inquiète, mais je l'avais laissé à ses démons. Peut-être que si j'étais restée, peut-être que si je l'avais forcé à me parler, peut-être que si j'avais juste saisi sa main... Autant de peut-être qui ne cessent de me tourner dans la tête depuis que le TARDIS s'est dématérialisé. Je ne suis même pas rentrée chez moi. Car rentrer chez moi signifierait qu'il est parti définitivement, qu'il faudra que je reprenne ma vie de petite secrétaire insignifiante.

Pas que je signifie quelque chose dans le TARDIS, que je signifie quelque chose pour Lui. Mais, quand mon regard croisait le sien, je me sentais grandie. J'aimais penser que, pour quelques instants, j'étais quelqu'un d'important.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me tromper !

Ce soir-là - enfin, si on peut parler de soir quand on flotte dans le Vortex du Temps - je dormais d'un sommeil agité quand soudain, un cri de panique m'avait réveillé. Un cri aussitôt suivi par un autre de désespoir. Nous n'étions que deux dans le vaisseau, alors il n'était pas très compliqué de savoir de qui provenait ces cris. Rejetant rapidement mes couvertures, je m'étais précipitée vers la salle de contrôle. Et c'est là que j'avais découvert le Docteur, endormi sur le fauteuil du pilote, à se débattre comme un beau diable, en proie à une terreur nocturne. Je m'étais approchée de lui et j'avais pu voir qu'il pleurait. Mon Docteur, si fort, si inébranlable. Quelle blessure si grande pouvait revenir le hanter la nuit et le rendre si vulnérable ?

Au fond de moi, je crois que je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir.

Posant une main sur son bras, je l'avais secoué doucement. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Alors, j'avais fait remonter ma main sur son front et j'avais ôté délicatement les mèches folles qui s'y disputaient. C'était ce geste que ma mère faisait à chaque fois que je faisais un cauchemar. Petit à petit, mon ami avait semblé se calmer.

«- Tout va bien, Docteur.»

C'est alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

«- Rose ?

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Docteur.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Un cauchemar.»

Il m'avait alors serré dans ses bras. Tellement fort. C'était une étreinte désespérée.

«- Un cauchemar. Merci, Rassilon, merci. Rose, tu es toujours avec moi.

- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

- Promettez-moi que vous ne me laisserez jamais ouvrir le Voïd.

- Euh... Bien sûr. Je vous le promet.»

Doucement, il m'avait relâché. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il était encore hanté par son cauchemar. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de me tutoyer. Et le mot qu'il avait utilisé, «Voïd», il avait résonné étrangement en moi.

Pauvre esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Si j'avais été mieux réveillée, j'aurais sû.

Rapidement, le Docteur s'était remis à tourner comme un fou autour de la console.

«- Pouvez-vous me raconter votre cauchemar ?

- Naahh ! Pas le temps. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de résoudre ce problème, enfin, ce probable futur problème sans ouvrir le Voïd.

- Quel problème ?

- La bataille de Canary Wharf. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appellera, si elle se passe...»

Il avait continué à m'expliquer cette bataille. Mais moi, je ne l'écoutais plus. À peine avait-il parlé de la bataille de Canary Wharf que j'avais compris. Cette bataille, il m'en avait déjà parlé lors de notre rencontre. Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps il s'était rendu compte de mon mutisme - j'étais trop occupée à ravaler mes sanglots - mais le Docteur avait fini par s'agenouiller près de moi.

«- Rose, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Qui croyez-vous que je suis ?

- Quoi ?»

L'atmosphère du TARDIS était égale à celle de son propriétaire. Le vrombissement familier s'était même éteint, laissant la place à un silence pesant. Mais était-ce l'état d'esprit du Docteur qu'elle réfléchissait ou le mien ? En tant que passagère du vaisseau, je partage - partageais - un lien psychique avec elle. Certes, un lien assez faible, mais suffisant pour qu'on puisse échanger certaines émotions fortes - même si ces «échanges» avaient tendance à se faire à sens unique. Levant les yeux vers lui, j'avais verrouillé mon regard au sien.

«- S'il-vous-plaît ?

Enfin, Rose.

Rose qui ?»

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de répondre. J'avais clairement vu dans ses yeux le moment où il était sorti de sa «rêverie». Un nuage noir était venu obscurcir son regard quand il s'était rendu compte à qui il parlait. Aussitôt, il s'était levé, comme s'il me rejetait. Et il s'était tourné vers la console, me tournant le dos. J'avais l'impression de rouvrir une de ses blessures, de le trahir. Mais quel choix avais-je donc ?

«- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.»

Une phrase plate, une froide constatation d'un fait. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir formé cette pensée avant qu'elle ne soit sortie de ma bouche.

«- Non.»

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à sa réponse et entendre sa voix m'avait surprise. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'y attarder et d'y réfléchir. Il s'était de nouveau mis à tourner autour de la console.

«- Oh ! Nous sommes à Noël ! Que diriez-vous d'un nouveau voyage ?»

Quelque chose dans son attitude m'avait dit de me méfier, mais la perspective d'un nouveau voyage, d'une nouvelle aventure, de sa main dans la mienne, m'invitant à courir pour nos vies, m'avaient laissé lui faire un franc sourire. Je m'étais relevée et l'avait suivi dans ses tournoiement, toujours avide de le voir à l'oeuvre. Direction les étoiles. Où du moins c'était ce que je croyais.

«- Où m'emmenez-vous cette fois ?

- Je crains que vous ne connaissiez déjà.

- Où ?

- La Terre.

- À une époque différente de la mienne ?

- Nope.

- Ne me dîtes pas que je rentres chez moi.

- Juste une petite escale pour garer le TARDIS. L'endroit que je veux vous montrer n'est pas très loin de chez vous.»

Quand le TARDIS s'était posé, je m'étais dirigée vers la porte. Mais il ne me suivait pas.

«- Vous venez ?

- J'arrive. Le TARDIS est un peu bizarre, je voudrais vérifier qu'elle va bien. Je vous retrouve dehors.»

Et, naïvement, j'étais sortie. Mais, à peine avais-je posé le pied dehors que le vaisseau commençait à disparaitre. Je m'étais retournée vivement, mais il était trop tard.

«- Docteur !»

Seul le vent m'avait répondu. Le vent et les derniers mots que le Docteur avait eu l'amabilité de me laisser.

«- Je suis désolé.»

Après que sa voix se soit tue, la neige s'était mise à tomber.

Et depuis, je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais resté là, dans cette ruelle, celle où je lui avait dit de se poser lors de notre première rencontre, celle où ma mère ne mettait jamais les pieds. Je crois que mon arrière-grand-père a entendu le son familier, j'ai entendu la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Mais là où je suis, il ne peut pas m'apercevoir. Alors, il a refermé la fenêtre, croyant probablement avoir imaginé ce son. Si il savait que je suis là, à quelques pas de lui, il se précipiterait pour me serrer dans ses bras. Et comme j'aimerais qu'il me console, comme il me consolait petite. Mais je n'ai pas la force d'aller jusque chez moi.

Je reste là, assise dans la neige, dans le froid et l'ombre, à fixer le carré d'herbe nue, moins recouverte de neige que le reste du sol, dernier vestige de la présence d'une légendaire et extraordinaire boite bleue. Il faudrait que je me décide à rentrer. Ne voulant pas me retrouver tout de suite face à ma mère, je décide d'appeler mon arrière-grand-père et me met à fouiller mes poches. Pour découvrir que mon portable est resté sur sur ma table de nuit, dans le TARDIS, à côté de la rose de Noël que le Docteur m'avait offert le Noël précédent. Pleurant de rage, je me lève. Quel triste Noël ! Je crois que je vais finir par devenir comme ma mère, je vais détester Noël. Je poussais la planche mal fixée qui me permettait de sortir quand j'étais petite et m'apprêtais à passer par le trou quand soudain...

Wooooosssshhhhh, Woooooosssssssshhhhhh

Étais-je en train de rêver ? Mais le vent contraire qui s'éleva me laissa présumer du contraire. Me retournant lentement, n'arrivant pas à croire à mon bonheur, je me retrouvais face à l'encadrement de la porte. Celle-ci était tenue par un Seigneur du Temps penaud.

- Rose...

- Pourquoi ?

Il leva la tête et me dévisagea. Osant un pas à l'extérieur du vaisseau, il tendit la main vers moi.

- Venez avec moi.

- J'hésitais.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'abandonner de nouveau, quand ça vous arrangera ?

- Parce que le TARDIS m'en empêchera.

Toujours méfiante, je fis tout de même un pas vers lui. Il me sourit timidement avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer. Doucement, je m'approcha pour passer le pas de la porte. Mais avant de poser le pied à l'intérieur, je m'arrêtais et gratifiais la généreuse boite bleue d'une caresse de remerciement pour ses vieilles parois en bois peint. Le Docteur me suivit rapidement, comme si il avait peur que je ne change d'avis.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Le TARDIS.

- Le TARDIS ?

- Ouuiiii, elle s'est, comment dire... comme mise en grève. Refusant de m'emmener où que ce soit hormis ici et maintenant. Je crois que cette vieille tête de mule s'est attachée à vous.

Ladite «tête de mule» protesta d'un grincement assez violent qui m'arracha un sourire. Alors j'osais lui adresser un timide merci.

- Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ?

- Je ne veux plus perdre personne. Tous mes compagnons sont partis et pas souvent de manière volontaire. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez la prochaine.

- Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

L'atmosphère du TARDIS redevint aussi lugubre que quelques heures auparavant, et le Docteur baissa le regard. Quand, au bout de secondes qui me parurent interminables, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi, j'y vis une si grande peine ! Je ne lui connaissait pas de plus grande peine que celle que lui provoquait les souvenirs de Rose Tyler.

- C'est son anniversaire ! C'est ça ?

- Celui de sa disparition.

Nouveau silence que je n'osais briser. Les rares moments où il évoquait Rose Tyler étaient comme sacrés.

- Notre dernière aventure... Elle était presque identique à une de mes premières aventures avec elle. Le Capitaine Jack en moins. Ces étranges similitudes les jour de l'anniversaire...

Je le coupais en me rapprochant de lui et en nouant mon bras au sien.

- Je suis désolée.

Un sourire amical de sa part, comme ceux que l'on a à peine la force de donner quand on remercie quelqu'un qui prend part à votre peine. Un instant fugace, aussitôt remplacé par son agitation habituelle.

- Alors, où voulez-vous aller maintenant ?

- Aucune idée. Impressionnez-moi ! Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- Je serais là. Si voulez parler.

Cette fois, le sourire qu'il m'adressa fut sincère.

- Allons-y !

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles fics. Et merci de me lire.


End file.
